


The Clock Strikes Christmas

by jacaranda_bloom



Series: The Clock Strikes [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Wishes, Brief mentions of drug use by other characters in the past, Christmas fic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Homeless Harry, Homeless Harry AU, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in one day so be kind, Kissing, Louis turns 21 in the fic, M/M, Mentions of Harry being beaten up in the past, Rich Louis, Social drinking, Strangers to Lovers, harry is 18, lots and lots of fluff, louis is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: The clock ticks over to midnight and Niall strikes the match, lighting the candle and looking expectantly at Louis. “Time to make all your dreams come true. What’s your birthday wish Tommo?”Louis stares into the flame and wonders. Closing his eyes, he thinks of cold winter nights curled up by the fire, driving along country roads holding hands across the console, laughter and warmth and a sense of belonging. An image creeps into his mind, blurry and shimmering. Curls, green eyes, milky white skin. Louis sucks in a deep breath, opens his eyes and blows.The lights in the pub go out and the music stops, time seems to be teetering on the edge of something, like the crest of a roller coaster before the fall.Then the pub surges back to life. “Sorry about that folks! Damn storm must be coming.” The bartender shouts out.Niall is staring at him, mouth agape, before regaining his composure. “Must’ve been a helluva wish Tommo.”Louis is a little stunned himself, but blinks out of it and laughs. “Yeah, must’ve been.”OR the one where Louis needs someone to love, Harry needs a miracle, and sometimes, wishes really do come true.





	The Clock Strikes Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been trying to write a Homeless Harry fic forever, but always end up going off the rails and turning the story into something completely different. Anyway. I decided to finally do it and I finished it in one day. Also. This is a Christmas Fic and I'm posting it on Boxing Day so oops!
> 
> Given I wrote this on such a tight deadline, it hasn't been beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181428143468/the-clock-strikes-christmas-explicit-homeless) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx

[](https://imgur.com/x4quRQt)

“Hip hip, Horraaaayyyy!!” Niall shouts above the din of the pub.

“Exactly how many times are you gonna sing Happy Birthday to me, you great knobhead?” Louis clinks his pint glass against Niall’s, the beer swirling up to the rim, dangerously close to spilling.

“As many times as I bloody well please.” Niall is wearing a shit-eating grin and it’s really rather annoying.

Louis rolls his eyes. “You’re really rather annoying.”

“And you,” Niall waggles his fingers in front of Louis’ face, “need to get in the spirit. It’s your bloody birthday. Brighten up, buttercup.”

Louis has had a long day, he’s tired, and would really just like to just go home and crawl into bed with a cuppa. But here he sits, in a crowded pub, with his best mate, drinking pints, celebrating his not-quite birthday.

“It’s not even my birthday yet.”

Niall looks over to the large clock on the wall above the bar. “Only ten more minutes and then you’re officially old.”

“Oi!” Louis whacks him upside the head and Niall spits out some beer. Charming.

“It’s my duty as your best mate to ring-in your twenty-first birthday with a bang. Them’s the rules.”

“Aren’t we having ‘the party to end all parties’ tomorrow?” Louis air quotes for effect.

“Yup! It’s gonna be sick as. I mean, I organized it and you’re paying for it, so it’ll be one for books.”

Louis sighs. “Exactly how many people have you invited to this wake to mourn the death of my youth?”

“Uhm… dunno? ‘Bout a hundred. Give or take.” Niall shrugs and takes another huge swing of his beer.

“Jesus.” Louis folds his arms and rests his head on top. “I don’t even know a hundred people. Who the fuck have you invited?”

“Everyone? Work people, footy people, neighbours, lads from college. You know, everyone.”

Louis looks up and considers throttling him, but Niall’s got this stupidly excited expression on his face as he bounces in his seat, and Louis just doesn’t have the heart to dampen his enthusiasm.

“Alright then. Sounds like it’s going to be awesome.” Louis attempts a smile. “You’re a good egg Nialler. The best.”

Niall’s eyes brighten and the toothy grin he paints on practically splits his face. He’s such a good friend and Louis needs to snap out of the funk he’s got himself into.

“Nothing but the best for you, Tommo!”

The bell for last drinks rings out and Niall jumps to his feet. “Shots!” And then he’s off, beating a path to the bar like a man on a mission.

Twenty-one, Louis thinks. Fuck. He’s so old. It feels like only yesterday he was celebrating his eighteenth in this very pub. He can’t believe that was three years ago. A lot has happened in that time. He’s moved out of home and into a gorgeous townhouse, courtesy of his stepdad, that he shares with his best mates, Niall and Liam. And sure, a million pound plus Victorian might not be the usual coming of age present for most eighteen-year-olds, but when your stepdad is filthy rich and wonderfully generous, life is a bit different. The sleek, black Range Rover and silver metallic Audi A8 in the garage were his nineteenth and twentieth birthday presents, and to be honest, he’s kind of scared what his stepdad is going to give him this year. Maybe an island?

He’d graduated business college a year ago and taken up and executive position heading up the sales division of his stepdads manufacturing business and he absolutely loves it. He knows he’s young for the position, but after some initial wariness on the part of some of the other executives, he’s earned the respect of his peers and staff through hard work and good results.

Louis is happy. Content even. There’s just not a lot of time for him to focus on finding someone special to share it all with. At twenty-one he isn’t in a hurry, there are no expectations from his family and friends, no pressure to partner up, have kids and settled down, and that’s great, it really is, if only Louis’ heart would get with the program. He wants nothing more than to find that diamond in the rough, that perfect ying to his yang, someone who he can build a solid foundation with and share his life.

He’s never been the partying kind of guy. Never sought out one night stands, although plenty get offered up. He’ll freely admit he’s no saint and has had his fair share, but guys tend to want to pigeon hole him. At a base level, he knows he’s attractive and Louis understands his looks have a tendency to stereotype him, a slight but strong frame, curvy hips and an arse that won’t quit, but he’s more than a pretty face and a booty to pound. He wants to find someone that he can take care of, that will curl into his side, rest their head on Louis’ chest, someone to be the little spoon. Louis wants a partner that hasn’t got preconceived notions of what role he’ll play in the relationship, but no one has captured his attention yet. Maybe he’ll make that his birthday wish and the universe will magically make it happen and bring them into his life. Louis chuckles to himself at the absurdity of it all. If only it was that easy.

“Tommo!!” Niall slams a tray of four shots and two more pints down on the table, liquid spilling out and forming rings around the bases of the glasses.

“Aye up Nialler. What do we have here?”

“Here, my dear friend, are the shots to end all shots. This one is called the Luck Of The Irish,” Niall points to a scary looking shot layered like the Irish flag. “And this one, ahhhhh, this one is called Love Me Tender.” The shot has a large strawberry jammed on the rim of the glass and red liquor like a fire engine underneath.

“You’ve outdone yourself, mate. These look truly terrifying.”

“But wait, there’s more…” Niall takes a candle from behind his ear and fishes a box of matches out of his jeans pocket. He jabs the candle into the strawberry and looks to the clock on the wall. “Wait for it… wait for it…”

The clock ticks over to midnight and Niall strikes the match, lighting the candle and looking expectantly at Louis. “Time to make all your dreams come true. What’s your birthday wish, Tommo?”

Louis stares into the flame and wonders. Closing his eyes, he thinks of cold winter nights curled up by the fire, driving along country roads holding hands across the console, laughter and warmth and a sense of belonging. An image creeps into his mind, blurry and shimmering. Curls, green eyes, milky white skin. Louis sucks in a deep breath, opens his eyes and blows.

The lights in the pub go out and the music stops, time seeming to teeter on the edge of something, like the crest of a roller coaster before the fall.

The pub surges back to life. “Sorry about that folks! Damn storm must be coming!” The bartender shouts out.

Niall is staring at him, mouth agape. “Must’ve been a helluva wish Tommo.”

Louis is a little stunned himself, but blinks out of it and laughs. “Yeah, must’ve been.”

~~~~

“You, are a menace.” Louis grumbles. “It’s a twenty-minute walk home and you can’t even manage to go that long without needing to stop for food. What the fuck, man?”

“I’m a growing boy! Don’t try and deprive me of sustenance. Sure you don’t want anything?” Louis shakes his head. “Righto. Back in a sec!” Niall pushes open the door and squeezes in behind the rest of the late-night crowd that has spilled from the surrounding pubs, the familiar smells of the chip shop waft out briefly before the door closes behind him.

Louis pulls his scarf tighter around his neck and burrows his chin into the soft wool, tucking his hands into his coat pockets to keep warm. 

He wanders up and down outside the shop and past the alleyway to keep the blood flowing and to try and walk off those horrendous shots Niall had made him drink. The Irish one wasn’t that bad, but the Love Me Tender concoction was pretty awful and has left a strange tingling sensation on his tongue.

On his second pass by the alley he thinks he hears something, but when he looks, there’s nothing there. It dark though, so it’s probably just the wind playing tricks. On his third pass he listens more closely and hears it again, a soft snuffling, so he stops. Squinting his eyes, he tries to adjust to the dim light, shadows from the piled up boxes and crates making it hard to see clearly.

“Uhhh… hello?” Louis says tentatively, not sure of what is going to jump out. A cat maybe? A rat?

He hears the scrape of a boot along the cobblestones and then sees a water bottle roll out from behind a shadow and into the center of the alley. Alright. Louis has seen the movies, knows that he should turn and walk away, run even, straight into the safety of the chip shop and not look back. But something propels him forward and down the alleyway against his better judgement and the screaming in his head to get the fuck out of there.

“Hello? Is someone there?” Louis asks tentatively, taking his hands out of his pockets as he creeps down the clear side of the alley, hugging the brick wall.

He sees the boots first, scuffed and worn, the person, a man he thinks based on the footwear, is trying to draw them back to hide himself. 

Louis comes to a halt, fear prickling on his skin. Leaning forward, he sees a man, not much younger than himself, curled up behind a large stack of pallets. He’s trying to hide his face behind his hands and contorting his body to make himself as small as possible.

“Mate. Are you alright?”

The man takes his hands down from his face but doesn’t look up, a beanie covering his head and ears, curls peeking out at the sides. A memory flashes in Louis head. Curls.

He sniffles. “I-I’m fine thanks. Please don’t... I don’t have any money or anything.”

His voice is deep and slow, hitching like he’s trying to contain a sob. Louis takes a moment to process. “Huh? Oh. Hey, I’m not gonna... Are you hurt?”

The man cautiously raises his head but it’s too dark to get a good look at him. “I’m okay. Please don’t bother about me.”

Louis considers the situation for a moment. He could walk away, most people probably would, but he’s not most people. There’s just something about this man, as if there’s a force pulling him in, demanding that he stay.

“Well. Here’s the thing.” Louis leans back on the brick wall and props one foot up. “It’s freezing, and you’re sitting on the cold ground, in a dark alley, so clearly something's not okay. Plus, my idiot mate decided he just had to have chips and gravy at midnight, and I’m out here just killing time. Reckon I’ll wait with you. We can keep each other company, yeah? I’m Louis, by the way.” Louis waves his hand and brings both up to his face, cupping them and blowing warm air.

The man studies him for a moment and then lifts his hand and waves. “H-Harry, m’Harry.”

Louis smiles, progress he thinks. “Hi, Harry. Nice to meet you.” He waits to see if Harry will say anything, but he just sits quietly, shivering as a frigid wind whips through the alleyway. “So, what are you doing down there on the ground?”

“Uhm... just resting?”

Louis takes his foot from the wall. “How about we get you up off that cold ground? My arse is freezing just leaning against this wall and I’d venture a guess that I’ve got a lot more padding, so yours must be like a block of ice.” He takes a few steps forward and stops in the middle of the alleyway, not wanting to scare Harry.

Harry eyes him for a minute and then nods. “Yeah, a bit. Okay.”

Louis closes the gap and offers his hand, smiling encouragingly.

Harry stares at Louis’ hand cautiously before reaching out, long fingers trembling in the faint light. Louis grasps it firmly and pulls him to his feet. The light from the street casts a glow over Harry’s features and Louis sucks in a breath. Milky white skin. Another memory flashes through his head for just a moment and then it’s gone, like a dream when you wake.

“There. That’s better,” Louis says with a nod. Harry is only a few inches taller than him, but at this distance, he has to look up to see him.

“Thank you,” Harry says shyly, looking deeply into his soul. Green eyes. Another flash of a memory. Louis feels like he knows him, there’s something so familiar about him, but he can’t place it.

The moment is broken by a shout from the street. “Are you taking a fucking piss down there?!” Niall shouts, startling Harry and he pulls back his hand.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Sorry, just a sec.” Turning his head and shouting back towards Niall. “I’m busy you half-wit!! Just wait!”

“You should go to your friend. He’s getting angry.” 

“Nah. He’ll keep.” Louis searches over Harry’s face. “Nasty little cut you’ve got there.” Louis says and points at Harry’s mouth, almost touching him.

Harry takes a step back. “Uh yeah. I ahh, got into a bit of trouble, earlier, just some kids.”

Louis doesn’t like the sound of that and starts to look Harry over more pointedly. He sees that Harry is clutching his hand against his ribs and his jacket, far too lightweight for this weather, is ripped at the elbow. “They do this too?” Louis says as he points at the tear in the thin material.

“Yeah. Took my winter jacket and wallet. Roughed me up a bit. But I’m okay, really.”

“I’m really sorry, Harry. That’s shit.”

“Tommmooooo! For fuck's sake!!” Niall shouts as Louis sees him start to make his way down the alleyway. “Honestly. Have you been sucked into a vortex?! What the bloody hell are you-“

Niall comes to a halt a few meters from them. “What the..? Oh. Hello. Who’s this then?” Niall says looking from Louis to Harry and back to Louis again.

“Niall, this here is Harry. Harry this is my annoyingly impatient friend Niall. Harry’s had a rough night, we’re just gonna stay here for a bit to make sure he’s okay and get him on his way home.”

“I’m fine, really. Thanks for your concern, though.” Harry tries to assure him, faking a smile before casting his eyes downwards.

Louis crosses his arms in front his chest and tilts his chin up defiantly. “Yeah. Well. Sorry mate. Nice try, but no. That poor attempt at a smile and clear brush off might work with some people, but it ain’t gonna fly with me. I mean, you’ve been beaten up, had your wallet and jacket stolen, it’s fucking freezing, and you were holed up on the ground in a dingy alleyway.”

“R-really, I’m fine. Please. You should be on your way.” Harry stammers and backs further away.

“Have ya got a phone mate?” Niall asks and Harry shakes his head. “Well, can we call someone to come get you?” Pulling his phone out of his back pocket in readiness.

“No. No one. It’s really ok. I’ll be fine here. It’s not that cold and it’ll be morning soon, then I can be on my way.”

“Hold the fuck up,” Niall says with wide eyes and gaping mouth. “You were gonna stay here for the night?!”

“It’s not so bad. Honestly. I missed out on a spot at the… um… anyway… please, don’t let me keep you.” Harry shifts from one foot to the other, obviously trying to get some feeling into his frozen toes.

Louis sighs. “Harry. Look. I know you don’t know us, but we’re good people, really we are, and I can't, in good conscience, leave you here on your own to sleep in an alleyway in the freezing cold. So. Either you come back to our house to bunk-in for the night, or we’re staying here with you.”

Harry’s mouth drops open. “What?! N-no. I can’t ask that of you. You don’t even know me.”

“Mate. I’ll give you some free advice,” Niall says with a smirk. “You don’t wanna be trying to argue with this one when he’s made up his mind. Trust me.”

Harry looks to Louis. “What he said.” Louis nods his head towards Niall. “Now come on. We’re only ten minutes from the house. Grab your stuff and we’ll be indoors and warm in no time.”

Louis watches as Harry mulls over the offer, cogs turning in his brain. It’s crazy really. He shouldn’t come with them, they could be murderers, but he sees Harry’s expression change and then he knows he’s won.

“Uhm. Ok. Thanks, Louis, that'd be great.”

“Excellent!” Louis claps his hands together.

Harry turns and gathers his things, shucking his duffle over his shoulder.

“Well let’s get this bloody show on the road. I’ve got me some food to devour and hot chips and gravy wait for no man.” Niall says as he walks on ahead while Louis waits for Harry.

“So. We’ve got a nice guest room at the house which should do you for the night. Pretty sure the sheets have been changed since Niall’s cousin stayed a few weeks ago. It’s got its own bathroom too.” Louis prattles on as they make their way down the alleyway and into the street, trying to make Harry more comfortable and working in details about the house so he gets a sense for what he’s going to be walking into. “A big tub and rain shower, oh, and there’s a nice view of the garden as well.”

“It sounds lovely. Thank you, Louis. Really. I can’t explain how grateful I am. I’ll be out of your hair first thing in the morning.”

“Stay for breakfast at least yeah? Liam, the other bloke who lives with us, cooks a mean full English. Prides himself on it actually. He dons an apron and chases us out of the kitchen if we get in his way. It’s quite something. We give him shit about it but he’s a godsend. Niall and I are pretty useless in the kitchen.” Louis chuckles. “Liam’s actually a chef at a restaurant in town, he was working tonight but should be home by now. Missed my birthday drinks but Niall drank more than enough for them both.”

Louis sees Harry’s head snap towards him in his periphery. “It’s your birthday?”

“Yup! Twenty-one today. I’m getting old.”

“Happy Birthday, Louis. And it’s not old. Plenty of years left to learn how to cook…”

Louis turns and Harry smiles sheepishly. “Oohhhh. I see how it is. Nice. You’ve got some cheek behind all those curls and shy smiles.”

Harry blushes and the smile he returns is blinding. “I hear they have some great cooking classes down at the seniors community center, maybe you could join in?”

“How very dare you!” Louis laughs and nudges Harry’s shoulder.

Harry giggles. Honest to god giggles and it’s the most beautiful sound Louis has ever heard.

~~~~

“This… this is your house?” Harry comes to a dead stop at the front gate.

Niall is waiting on the pathway, agitated, wanting to get inside. Maybe if he didn’t forget his damn keys more often than not, he wouldn’t be in this predicament. “Yes. This is Louis’ house. Yes. He’s loaded. Now can we get the fuck inside before my balls drop off?!”

“Nice, Nialler. Why do I keep you around again?” Louis shoulders past him and up the steps to the front door.

“Because I’m awesome. It’s a fact. Now let me inside, you asshole.”

He opens the door and Niall barrels past. Louis looks back to see Harry still standing on the footpath, shuffling his feet side to side.

“Harry, it’s okay, come on. It’ll be warm inside and I could murder a cuppa right about now. You want one?”

Harry seems uncertain, but the promise of a cuppa must do the trick and he walks through the gate, shutting it behind him. “Yeah, thanks. That sounds really good.”

The house is toasty and the lights are all on. “Liam!” Louis shouts as he kicks off his shoes, dropping his keys and wallet on the hall table and hanging his coat and scarf on the rack.

“In the kitchen!” Liam yells back.

“It’s this way.” Louis points to the end of the hallway. “Come and say hi to Liam and then I’ll show you to your room so you can dump your things.”

Harry nods and toes off his boots, following behind him as they make their way towards the sounds of chatter.

“Aye up Lima Bean.” Louis stands at the large island bench and waits for Liam to turn around.

“Hiya Lou, how were drinks?” Liam says without looking up, focused on straining the tea bag in his mug.

“Yeah, good thanks. Missed you, of course.”

“Awww sorry Lou, but I’ll be here for the party tomorrow night. Actually, wait.” Liam turns and here it comes. “Happy Birth-“ Liam freezes. “Uhm. Lou?”

“Hi, Liam,” Harry says, giving a little wave.

“Liam. This here is Harry. He’s a new friend. He’s going to be staying in the guest room.”

Liam, bless him, barely misses a beat before he’s putting down his mug and reaching out his hand. “Well hi, Harry. Lovely to meet you. Any friend of Louis’... would you like a cuppa? Kettle just boiled.”

“Just gonna take Harry up to his room and then we’ll be back. Fill her up, get the boil going, and we’ll be down in a flash. See if you can fish some biscuits out of the pantry too, yeah?”

“Sure thing. I think there are some chocolate chip ones and maybe some lemon drizzle cake left too.”

“Perfect! Alright Harry, let’s get you settled.” Louis nods towards the hallway and Harry smiles and turns, waiting to follow.

“So you’ve seen the kitchen and the main living and dining, there’s also a nice deck out the back overlooking the garden.” They walk through the main floor and back towards the stairs, Louis pointing along the way. “Down there is the garage, over there is the formal sitting room and formal dining room. We can open those rooms up to form one large reception space when we need it.” They reach the bottom of the stairs and head up. “The bedrooms are all up here and each has an en-suite. Plus there’s another full bathroom off the laundry near the kitchen. On the rooftop, there’s a garden, with a covered area to sit and chill, a hot tub, and a bar with a dumb waiter. God. I sound like a bloody real estate agent.” Louis chuckles to himself.

“You’d be good. Maybe a new career? If picking lost souls up off the streets ever gets tiresome.” Louis is a bit taken aback and sucks in a breath, turning at the landing where it splits in two different directions and looks back at Harry, but when he sees the cheeky grin and dimple cratering in his cheek he knows he’s been had.

“Shit. That was good. Had me going there for a second.” Louis breathes out, continuing down the hall.

“You’re too easy, Lou.” The endearment rolling off Harry’s tongue like he’s known Louis for years, not less than an hour.

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll keep, mister.”

“Your home is really beautiful. Feel kind of out of place.”

“Oi. None of that. You’re very welcome here Harry. We’re just a bunch of lads. It’s our home and we’re happy to share it with you.”

“Thanks.” Harry sniffles and Louis wants to turn around and hug him, he is a cuddler after all, but he doesn’t want to make Harry any more uncomfortable than he already is.

“Liam and Niall are on this side of the landing and you and I are on the other. “Okay, so this is your room.” Louis turns the doorknob and flicks on the light, bathing the room in subdued lighting. He walks through to the en-suite and turns on that light as well, checking around the room to make sure everything is in order. “So, there’s towels and toiletries and most of what you might need in here. But if there’s anything else, just let me know, I’m sure me or one of the lads can sort you out.”

Louis comes back out of the bathroom and sees Harry standing awkwardly, still at the doorway. “Harry? You alright?”

“It’s… it’s so lovely. I don’t…”

 

“Hey, it’s...” Louis walks over to him and places his hands on Harry’s arms, “...it’s just a room, nothing more. You’ll be safe and warm and comfortable here. We’re not so different you and me, just people, and while we might have different histories and different stories to tell, we’re still the same yeah?”

Harry sniffles and looks deep into Louis’ eyes. “Thank you. Thank you so much. For your kindness and for- for everything.” Louis smiles and Harry twitches, like he wants to reach out, but doesn’t know if he should. Louis rubs his hands up and down Harry’s biceps soothingly and that seems to be all the encouragement Harry needs. Louis is suddenly engulfed in Harry’s embrace, his head tucked into Louis’ shoulder. Louis wraps his arms around Harry gently, worried that he might have some other injuries, but Harry tightens his hold, so Louis follows suit. A sob escapes Harry’s lips, chest heaving and stomach barreling against Louis’.

Louis rubs on circles on Harry’s back. “Shhhh. It’s okay. You’re okay. Let it out. There’s nothing to be afraid of here.” Harry stutters another breath and Louis can feel the tears seeping through his shirt. “That’s it. Shhhh. You’re safe now. No one will hurt you here.” They stand there, in the doorway, long enough for Harry’s breathing to ease and his tears to stop flowing.

Harry pulls back and wipes his nose on his sleeve, noticing the damp patch on Louis shirt. “Fuck. I’m so sorry Lou. It’s just… it’s overwhelming. No one has ever done something like this for me before. I don’t know how to…”

“It’s alright. Hey. How about you have a nice warm shower and I’ll bring you some tea and snacks and then you can get straight to bed? We can catch up with the lads in the morning. You must be exhausted after the night you’ve had.”

Harry looks at him with reddened, tear-filled eyes. “Yeah. That sounds really good.”

“Alright then! Off you go and when you get out, there will be a steaming mug and some cake and biccies waiting for you. Deal?”

“Deal. Thanks Lou.” Harry nods and starts to head towards the bathroom.

“Milk and sugar?”

“Just milk thanks,” Harry says and stands in the doorway of the en-suite, taking it all in.

“Ahhhh. A man of good taste. I like it. Right, uhm, sleep well and don’t hesitate to let me know if you need anything else. See you in the morning?”

“Yeah okay. Thanks again, Lou.”

Louis nods and heads out the door, closing it behind him.

 

~~~~

 

Louis is woken with a start, a cry in the dark night piercing the through the quiet house. He waits, wondering if it was just a dream, but then another cry rings out. He throws off the covers and jumps out of bed, jogging to the door and flinging it open, looking out into the hallway.

A muffled ‘No!’ filters through the door of the guest room. Harry.

He goes to the door and knocks sharply. “Harry? Harry are you alright?” Louis can hear crying coming from inside and his heart is practically beating out of his chest. “Harry. I’m going to come in okay?”

Louis turns the knob and pushes, the door opening slowly to reveal Harry sitting on the edge of the bed, naked but for a pair of boxer briefs, elbows on his knees, sobs wracking his slender frame. His bare feet are turned inwards on the rug, and his head is in his hands, curls hanging down in front of his face, bathed in lamplight.

Harry looks up and Louis sees his blotchy face, cheeks glistening with tears and he can’t stop the force that propels him forward, crouching down in front of Harry, reaching out and taking one of Harry’s hands in his.

“Hey. Shhhh. It was just a dream. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

Harry sucks in a gasp of air, trying to calm himself. “Shit. I- I’m so sorry, Lou.” His breath hitching on the last word. “I didn’t mean to w-wake you.”

“It’s okay, love. No harm done. Just worried about you.” Louis reaches up with his other hand, an inch away from Harry’s cheek, but not touching, unsure of how far he should go. He’s just so beautiful. Louis had noticed of course, but his priority last night had been making sure Harry was okay and providing reassurance in his vulnerable state.

It’s Harry that closes the distance, nuzzling his face against Louis’ palm. Louis feels his heart swell and he rubs his thumb back and forth, wiping away the tears, fingers carding into Harry’s curls. “Thank you.” Harry sniffles. “God. I’m such a mess. You must think I’m an idiot.”

“Nah. You’ve had a shit time of it. Doubt I’d be any better off if our situations were reversed. Now, how about you go get freshened up and hop back into bed while I’ll grab us a cuppa?”

Harry sits up straight and places his hand over the top of Louis’ on his knee. “Yeah, thanks, Lou. That sounds good actually.”

Louis pats Harry’s hand and stands, stretching out his back. He doesn’t miss the languid stare Harry fixes on his bare stomach. Huh, interesting. Perhaps this attraction isn’t as one-sided as he’d thought.

Harry gets to his feet, a little shaky and Louis steadies him with his hands on his hips. They’re so close and Louis can feel the warmth radiating off Harry’s skin.

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry murmurs and ducks down to place a kiss on Louis’ cheek before padding over to the bathroom.

Louis stands frozen on the spot, bringing his hand up to touch his cheek, Harry’s kiss still burning on his skin. He’s floored. This enigma of a man that dropped into his life from out of nowhere, is rapidly turning his world on its head. 

 

~~~~

 

Louis places the tea bags in their mugs, kettle bubbling away in the background, milk at the ready. He wonders what could have brought Harry to this point, so alone and in that cold dark alleyway, no one to call, and no friends or family to turn to. What twist of fate had brought them together in that moment? He chuckles as he thinks about his birthday wish. So silly and innocent and yet, right now, Harry is upstairs in his home, curls and green eyes and milky white skin.

The kettle whistles and he takes it from the stove, filling their mugs and adding a splash of milk. He turns off the light and heads back upstairs, steam rising from the rims. Harry's door is ajar and he pushes it with his shoulder, seeing Harry propped up in the middle of the bed, hands clasped in his lap over the blankets.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry smiles brightly. It’s so open and welcoming, but tinged with a hint of embarrassment and Louis wants to crawl in beside him and wrap him in his arms, to protect him from this world that has been so cruel, and keep him safe forever.

Louis sits on the edge of the bed, facing Harry and sets the mugs down gently next to his empty plate and mug from earlier. “We’ll let them cool a bit first.”

“I’m so sorry. About before. You’ve been so good to me and I-“

“Harry.” Louis interrupts. “It’s fine, really. Just a bad dream. We all have them.”

Harry nods and looks down at his hands and that just won’t do. “Don’t tell him I told you, but Niall sleepwalks, and talks in his sleep too. It’s hilarious.” Harry looks up, a soft smile on his lips. “One time he came bursting into my room shouting something about zombie squirrels coming to get him and warning me that we had to release the clamps and let the house fly off space so we could escape their evil clutches.”

Harry honks out a laugh and his hands fly up to his mouth and it’s the most endearing thing he’s ever seen, he can’t help the laugh that bursts from him too.

“Oh my god! Really?” Harry’s eyes are wide and filled with mirth.

“He swore me to secrecy, so maybe that makes me a shit friend, but I’m sure he’d understand.”

“I think you’re far from a shit friend, Lou. You’re amazing.” Harry ducks his head, a blush spreading up his neck.

Louis picks up their tea and hands one to Harry, thinking carefully before speaking. He wants to ask so many questions, wants to know Harry’s story, but decides to wait for him to share it in his own time.

“So… we’ve got this party tonight and-“

“Oh.” Harry sits up straighter and grips his mug with both hands.

“Yeah, and I was wondering if-“

“Don’t worry, Lou, I’ll be out of your hair before then.”

“Harry. If you’d let me finish. I am trying to say that I’d love for you to stay, and come to the party.”

“What?” Harry big green eyes are like saucers, shock etched on his face. “You… you want me to come… to your birthday party? Me?”

Louis chuckles, nodding. “Yeah you, you idiot. I’d love it actually. Niall has invited a bunch of people, half of which I’m sure I won’t know, and it’d be nice to have you there. We can hang out and make fun of them when they get hammered. Niall loves a bit of karaoke and Liam is hilarious when he’s had a few. It’ll be great!”

Harry sucks in a sharp breath and Louis can see tears forming in his eye once more.

“Thank you. I’d love to.”

“Please don’t cry, Harry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Harry sniffles. “Sorry.” He steels himself, sucking in a long breath and exhaling with a shudder.

Louis decides to wade in with a few non-invasive questions to try and get Harry to open up a little without prying. “So… when’s your birthday?”

“February first. I’ll be nineteen.” Harry says softly.

“Nice. You studying at the moment?”

“Uhm, no. Not at the moment.” Harry says gripping his mug tightly again. Okay, so that subject is off limits Louis guesses. Harry offers up a question of his own. “Are you studying, Lou?”

“Nah. Graduated about a year ago. I work at my stepdads manufacturing company now. He’s the one that is loaded, not me, contrary to what Niall said last night. I mean, I do okay for myself, but yeah, this place was my eighteenth birthday present.”

Harry’s eyes practically bug out of his head. “He bought this house for you? That’s… wow.”

“Yeah, I’m very fortunate. Lucky to have him in my life.” Louis says watching Harry slump his shoulders and he realizes that a round of questions may not have been the best idea right now. “Okay. Well if you’re feeling a bit better now I’m going to head back to bed and let you get your rest.”

Harry takes a long gulp of his tea and sets the mug down on the bedside table. “Uhm, yeah. I’m good. Thank you.”

“We can clean these up in the morning.” Louis pushes his mug on the table making room. He rests his hands on his knees and is about to stand up when Harry leans over and draws him into a tight hug. Louis startles, but goes easily after a few moments, twisting his torso and wrapping his arms around Harry’s back. Harry grips him so tightly and the hug feels less like a ‘thank you and goodnight’ and more like a ‘please don’t leave me’.

Louis rubs his hand up and down Harry’s back soothingly, inhaling the sweet smell of shampoo from Harry’s hair. He should go back to his room, he should give Harry his space, but every molecule in his body and every synapse in his brain is telling him to stay, to hold tight and never let go.

Harry turns his head and burrows into Louis’ neck, breathing him in and pressing his fingers into Louis’ shoulder blades.

“Harry,” Louis says breathlessly.

“Mhmmm…”

“Harry, do you want me to stay until you fall asleep? Would that make you feel better?”

Harry nods, rubbing his nose along Louis’ pulse point. It’s maddening and sends a tingle down Louis’ spine.

“Alright.” Louis pulls back and stands up. “Lay down and get comfy.”

Harry shuffles down the bed and Louis is about to lay on top of the blankets when Harry grabs the edge of the covers and pulls them back. “Don’t want you to get cold, Lou.”

Louis chuckles. “Uhh… okay, thanks.” The entire evening has been surreal, and he probably shouldn’t be climbing into bed with this man that he barely knows, but Harry’s earnest eyes and soft smile are beckoning to him and it’s simply too much for him to resist.

He sits down and swings his legs over into the bed, tucking his toes under the sheets as Harry drapes the covers over his body, warm from the heat of Harry’s body.

Louis reaches up and turns off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness, just a faint light from the moon seeping in through the sheer curtains. “Night, Harry.”

“Night, Lou.” Harry shuffles around and Louis watches as he rolls on his side, turning away, their breathing the only sounds in the otherwise quiet room. Louis stays laying his back, so he can extract himself without disturbing Harry and go back to his own room once Harry falls asleep.

Harry grumbles and wiggles backwards a little, not touching Louis, but still close enough to raise the blankets so that there is only air between their bodies, rather than a wall of bedding. 

He wriggles again, inching close enough for his arse to graze Louis’ thigh, causing Louis to hitch his breath.

Harry stills and Louis thinks that’s it, obviously it had been an accident and Harry will move away any moment. Instead, Harry reaches over and feels for Louis hand. Louis isn’t sure what he’s doing, but he raises his hand so Harry can find it and then he’s being pulled onto his side, rolled over to come up behind Harry, spooning. Harry grips Louis’ hand tightly and brings it across his stomach and up to his chin.

“Mmmm… I like to be the little spoon.” Harry murmurs as he snuggles his head down into the pillow.

Louis’ bare chest is flush with Harry’s equally bare back and with the hold Harry has on his hand, he’s clearly not being let go of any time soon. “Well, that’s lucky,” Louis says, lips brushing the tip of Harry’s ear, “I like to be the big spoon.”

“Yeah, lucky. Night, Lou.” Harry pulls Louis’ hand to his mouth and kisses his knuckles.

“Night, Harry. Sleep well.”

 

~~~~

 

Louis wakes to something tickling his nose, a heavy weight on his chest and something else draped over his stomach. He opens his eyes to find a mess of curls in front of his eyes. Harry.

He’s startled when someone clears their throat from the doorway and he snaps his head to see Niall and Liam standing with their arms crossed, leaning on either side of the door jam, questioning smirks on their faces.

“Uhm… anything you wanna tell us, Tommo?” Niall nods towards the compromising situation before him.

“Yeah Lou, care to explain?” Liam adds, a broad grin spreading across his face.

“I- It… It’s completely innocent, I assure you. Harry had a bad dream and I came to see if he was okay. After we had a cuppa he wanted me to stay until he fell asleep. Guess I must’ve dozed off too.”

Neither of the boys look particularly convinced and Louis really can’t blame them. As if on cue, Harry snuffles in his sleep, tilts his head and kisses Louis chest, tightening the grip around Louis waist and burrowing down further into the bed, humming contentedly.

“Hmmmm… yup, totally innocent.” Niall mocks as Louis feels a blush spread up his neck and onto his cheeks.

“Come on, let’s leave them be.” Liam turns and wanders off down the hallway and shouts. “Breakfast is ready!” Niall scampers off behind him.

Harry stirs and stretches his legs, rolling onto his back and reaching up to the headboard, blinking his eyes lazily as he adjusts to the morning light streaming in the window.

“Morning,” Louis says, voice soft.

Harry freezes, eyes snapping open. “Uhh… morning?”

“Sleep well?” Louis says and rolls on his side to face Harry.

Harry tries to stifle a yawn and chuckles before covering his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yeah. I did. Sorry. Morning breath.”

“That’s alright. Me too.”

“Did I uhm…?”

“Wrap yourself around me like a koala? Yeah.”

“Shit.” Harry smacks his hands over his face, peeking through his fingers. “Sorry, Lou. That was really…”

“Nice.” Louis finishes for him.

Harry turns his head and smiles. “Wondered why I’d slept so well.”

“Anyway. Liam has breakfast ready so we’d best get down there before Niall hoovers it all up.” Louis thumbs over his shoulder, rolling over and swinging his legs out of bed, raising his arms and cracking his back, side to side. He stands and then pivots at the waist, looking back at Harry who snaps his gaze up from Louis’ arse.

“Shit. Sorry.” Harry blushes and groans, scrunching his eyes closed adorably. “You must think I’m a total creep.”

“Far from it. I’ve been trying to keep myself under control, perhaps I’m just more stealthy than you are.” Louis winks and then knees onto the bed and leans down, kissing the tip of Harry’s nose before pulling back and standing again. “Come on. Let’s go eat. Do you have some comfy clothes you can put on?”

“Uhm. Yeah. I think so?”

“Hang on. I’ll grab you some sweats and a shirt.”

“Will they fit?” Harry smirks. Cheeky asshole.

“Yes, you twat. I’ve got some oversized stuff I wear to lounge around in, they’ll be fine.”

Harry smiles lazily and he looks so cuddly and soft and warm and Louis would like nothing more than to crawl back under the covers and kiss him properly, but it’s too soon he thinks, maybe another day, if Harry stays. Please god, let him stay.

 

~~~~

 

The party is in full swing, people everywhere, music pounding and drinks flowing. Louis is watching Harry from the kitchen. He’s out on the deck chatting with a group of guys from Louis’ work and laughing at something one of them has said, head thrown back, the long column of his throat exposed and enticing. Louis wants to bite it, mark him up, claim him and let everyone know he’s his.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Niall comes up beside him, opens his beer and takes a long swig, grabbing a serviette and handing it to Louis dramatically. “You’re drooling mate.”

Louis swats Niall’s hand away and keeps staring. He might have been exaggerating, but the point is well made. “Shit.” Louis runs his hands over his face. “I can’t fucking help it. He’s got me mesmerized. What do I do Nialler? Help.”

“Well, whatever you’re doing seems to be working if the look he’s giving you right now is anything to go off. I’m guessing the obsession is mutual.”

Louis lets his eyes travel back out to the deck and Harry’s stare is fixed firmly on him, boring into his soul. He sees Harry excuse himself from the group without breaking their heated gaze and makes his way towards them.

“I’m gonna take that as my cue. Good luck, Tommo. Use protection!” Niall says, cackling and then he’s gone.

Harry slinks towards him, cat-like and intense, and Louis feels like his feet are cemented to the floor. He puts his beer down on the bench and grips the edge of the counter as Harry comes up beside him, close, intimate, placing his empty bottle next to Louis’.

The lights are dimmed and the music is thrumming through Louis’ veins. Harry starts to sway to the beat, closing the small gap between them and pressing up against Louis’ side. He can feel Harry’s breath down the back of his neck and goosebumps prickle on his skin. Louis stands ramrod straight staring ahead and Harry moves around to his other side, trailing his hand across Louis lower back sending a shockwave through his body.

“Saw you watching me.” Harry purrs into his ear, lips brushing his neck as his fingertips glide up his spine and caress the nape of his neck. “Couldn’t keep your eyes off me, could you?”

Louis turns and Harry’s hand rubs across his chest, down to the button on Louis’ jeans, dipping his fingertips under the band and relaxing his wrist, waiting, staring, encouraging. Louis can’t take it anymore and grabs Harry by the hips, spinning them around and pinning Harry against the bench. Harry slides down so they’re eye to eye and smiles shyly. The party goes around them but Louis couldn’t give a fuck, the world having reduced to just them.

“I wasn’t the only one who couldn’t stop staring,” Louis says, holding their gaze and running his hands up Harry’s sides, across his chest, skimming Harry’s nipples and then up into his hair, twirling ringlets around his fingers and pulling gently.

Harry’s eyes flutter closed and a whine escapes from his plush, full lips. Louis tugs again, applying a little more force.

“Loouuu… fuck, you’re killing me.”

“What do you want Harry? Tell me.”

Harry opens his eyes and there is so much want and need in them that it takes Louis’ breath away.

“You. Want you, Lou.” Harry breathes out.

Louis grabs Harry’s hand and drags him out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Harry almost tripping over his feet and giggling behind him. He’d think he was drunk but the extra bonus of having watched him like a creepy stalker all night means he knows he’s only had two beers and Louis has spent the night so completely distracted that he’d only managed to have three himself.

He storms along the hallway, Harry in tow, and flings his bedroom door open, slamming and locking it behind them. Harry leans back against the door, a look of pure innocence on his face, but Louis knows better, knows it’s just an act. 

Louis grabs Harry’s other hand and raises them both above his head, pressing them into the wood. Harry stretches his neck out to try and get to Louis’ mouth. “Patience love.” Louis chastises and Harry bangs his head against the door, groaning.

Louis takes the opportunity and dives in, nipping and sucking Harry’s exposed neck, eliciting high whines from Harry’s throat. He bites, latching onto his pulse point and sucks a deep bruise, sure to leave a mark for everyone to see. He licks a long stripe up the column of his neck, over his Adam’s apple, kisses along his sharp jawline, and nibbles on his earlobe.

Harry is writhing and bucking his hips towards Louis, trying to get some friction, but Louis isn’t ready to let him have that yet. He releases Harry’s earlobe with a loud, wet pop and makes his way back along his jaw, but before he can get there, Harry turns his head and captures Louis mouth in a desperate open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues dance and fight for dominance, both breathing heavily through their noses, tilting their heads in perfect harmony to deepen the kiss. It’s passionate and rough and wet and fucking amazing.

Louis decides to give Harry what he wants and leans in, pushing his hips forward and forcing Harry’s arse back against the door. The moans they let out into each other’s mouths are bordering on inhuman. Harry circles his hips as Louis keeps his still and it’s simultaneously the most erotic and infuriating thing Louis has ever experienced in his life. They need to be naked and horizontal immediately or Louis’ dick is going to tear a hole in his jeans.

He pulls back, releasing Harry’s hands. “Loouuu,” Harry whines, his eyes wild and pupils blown. Louis suspects that he’s not faring much better.

“Fuck. Naked. Now!” Louis shouts and grabs the bottom of his shirt, Harry following suit, both kicking off their shoes before ducking back in for another kiss. Harry lunges for the button Louis’ jeans, fumbling and groaning out in frustration. Louis starts to back them towards the bed, slightly bent over to seal their lips back together in messy pecks, teeth clashing and curses falling from their mouths.

The backs of Louis’ knees hit the bed and he spins, grabbing Harry by the shoulders and throwing him onto the bed. He pulls at the bottom of Harry’s trousers and wrenches them off, socks following close behind. Louis wastes no time pushing his jeans and boxers down, hopping on one foot and then the other, pulling off his socks and chucking them to the side. Harry's boxers go flying past his head and he looks up to see him eyeing him hungrily, his gaze landing on Louis’ cock, hanging firm between his legs. Louis should feel self-conscious but he doesn’t. He drinks in Harry’s body with the same level of appreciation, smooth expanses of skin, huge cock, and suckable puffy pink nipples.

Louis knees up onto the bed and straddles Harry’s hips, trailing the backs of his hands up Harry’s stomach and chest, circling his nipples, making Harry shiver and the skin around them pucker at his touch.

“So fucking gorgeous Harry. Stunning.” Louis pauses, seeing the bruise forming on Harry’s ribs from the previous night. He grazes his fingertips across the bruise. “Sore?”

“A little, but it’s not too bad.”

“I’ll be careful,” Louis says and ducks down, pressing feather-light kisses around the purple skin. He grinds down with his hips, a deep moan falling from Harry’s lips. Strong hands wind their way into Louis’ hair, scratching at his scalp. Louis kisses a line towards his nipples, swirling his tongue and sucking one into his mouth, scissoring his teeth back and forth enticing Harry to press up seeking more. Louis obliges and licks a stripe over to the other nipple, bringing his hand up to pinch and roll the first one between his thumb and forefinger.

“Fuck yeah Lou. Nrrggghh.”

“You like that baby? Like me playing with your nipples?”

“Yeah. So sensitive.”

Louis rotates his hips and rubs their cocks together, pre-come making them catch and drag and it’s gloriously good, but Louis wants more, he just wants to make sure Harry is on the same page. He grips both nipples in his fingertips, twisting and holding them in place.

“God, I want you so bad. Wanna wreck you, but I don’t know if I’m gonna last long enough to fuck you this time.” 

“Just… anything Lou. Just wanna come. Make me come, please.”

“Well seeing as you asked so politely,” Louis smirks and releases Harry’s nipples, a sigh of relief escaping his lungs. Louis reaches over to his nightstand and rips open the drawer, fishing around for his lube. Harry has a hold of Louis’ hips and is circling and thrusting up to give them both some friction. Louis scoots down a little way to line up their cocks and pops the cap off the lube, squeezing a generous amount onto the palm of his hand. Harry bucks up and almost unseats Louis, making him chuckle.

“Loouuu… come on. Hurry up.”

“Hang on. Coming.”

“No, but I’d like to be, you know, sometime this century,” Harry grins and Louis wants to whack him, but he’s got a handful of lube so instead, he grips onto Harry’s cock and slicks him up, setting a quick pace making Harry moan and squirm. He takes Harry’s hand and squeezes some more lube into his palm, guiding Harry’s hand towards his own cock. He lines them up together, fingers entwined, forming a fist for them both to fuck up into. Louis raises his arse up and leans forward, planting his free hand beside Harry’s head so they can both fuck into their combined fist. The sensations are indescribable and they groan in unison.

“Yeah. God, that’s good.” Harry whines, craning his neck up to capture Louis’ mouth in a sloppy kiss, more pants and tongue than anything else.

“Fuck. I’m close already baby. So close,” Louis says into Harry’s mouth.

“Shit. Me too, Lou.” Harry breathes deeply, breaking the kiss and nosing down Louis’ neck, sucking a bruise beside his Adam’s apple.

“Come with me. Come on, Harry.”

They both speed up their thrusts, chasing their release. It’s Harry that tips over the edge first, mouth open in a silent scream, hips stuttering and body convulsing. Harry’s grip tightens around Louis’ throbbing cock and that’s all it takes for Louis to follow him over the cliff. Louis feels like every muscle in his entire body flexes at the same time and then he’s painting Harry’s chest in white stripes, mixing with Harry’s own come.

They release their grips on each other and Louis flops onto his back next to Harry, chest heaving and sweat glistening on their bodies.

Louis is a little sex stupid and can’t find any words, but thankfully Harry can.

“Fuck. Fuck… Fuck. Lou.’

Not exactly eloquent, sure, but better than Louis can manage, so he’s really in no position to judge.

“Fuck. Fuck…” Harry says again and Louis chuckles breathlessly.

“Yeah. That. Bloody hell. I can’t feel my toes, or my ears, or my elbows… Is that normal?”

“Who the fuck knows what normal is. Who cares. That was amazing!” Harry shouts and punches the air. He turns to look at Louis and smirks, launching himself and laying on top of Louis rubbing their stomachs and chests together, smearing their come.

“Ewwww you’re gross! Get off me, you big oaf.” Louis screams, laughing and pushing at Harry who goes like a dead weight, arms starfished out to his sides.

 

“Hmmmm… sleepy now, can’t move, let’s just leave the come to dry and stick us together forever.” Harry pretends to snore and Louis beats his back with balled up fists.

“Up! Up!”

“Nope. I’m asleep. Wake me up when it’s Christmas.”

“Ok. Deal.” Louis pauses, looks over to the clock and waits for a few seconds then leans up to Harry’s ear. “Wake up! It’s Christmas!!”

Harry’s head snaps up. “Ooouch. You’re mean. It’s not-”

Louis points to the clock on his bedside table clearly displaying ten minutes past midnight. “See. It’s Christmas.”

Harry pushes up and planks, rolling back to lay on his side next to Louis, seeking out his lips for a chaste kiss. “Merry Christmas, Lou.” 

Louis rolls on his side and tucks his hands under his face. “Merry Christmas, Harry.”

 

~~~~

 

A shared shower and clean sheets later, they’re laying in bed with Harry’s head resting on Louis’ chest as Louis cards his fingers through Harry’s damp curls.

“Lou?”

“Mmmm?”

“You haven’t asked me.”

Louis knew this conversation would happen sooner or later, but he’s glad that Harry is the one prompting it.

“Yeah, I know. Figured you’d tell me when you were ready. It’s your story to share, not mine to pry out of you.” Louis rubs his hand up and down Harry’s back, trying to soothe and reassure him.

“Can I tell you like this? I don’t want to have to see the look in your eyes.”

 

“Of course, baby. Tell me any way you like, as much or as little as you want. It’s all up to you.”

Harry nods his head, curls tickling Louis’ chin. “Okay. Well, the first bit you already know. The night we met, I’d been jumped by three kids, and they took my wallet and jacket. But I couldn’t call anyone for help because I don’t have anyone.” Harry pauses and sucks in a breath. Louis squeezes his shoulder encouragingly.

“My parents died when I was little and I went to live with my aunt. For a long while, it was fine. We had a nice house and I went to a good school and had friends. Then when I was about fourteen, my aunt met Alan and he moved in. At first, he was okay, really cool and kind of tough. I thought he was exciting and used to brag to my friends about his motorcycle. I was so stupid.” Harry shakes his head.

“It started with weed. Alan and my aunt would smoke a bit in the backyard and it all seemed harmless enough. He was dealing on the side and started getting her onto other drugs, harder, more destructive. She was high all the time and got fired from her job and the house was a pigsty. I tried to keep everything going but then the bank foreclosed on the house and we had to move. That was sort of the beginning of the end I guess.” Harry sucks in a breath and sobs.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. You can stop anytime you want. You don’t have to tell me everything in one go.”

Harry sniffles. “No. No, I want to get it out. I want a clean slate for us.”

Us. Louis likes the sound of that. “Alright love, whatever you want”

“We moved around a lot after that and everything was shit. I changed schools so many times Lou. I had no friends left. Didn’t know anyone. I fell behind and repeated a year, but I managed to graduate.”

“So proud of you. That’s amazing Harry. Can’t believe you were able to do that all on your own.”

“I decided to stay and work and save my money so I could go to college. Things at home weren’t great, but as long as I kept my head down and the house clean and food on the table they didn’t bother with me. That was until a couple of weeks ago. I’d finally found a couple of cash jobs, delivering pizzas in the evening labouring for a landscaper during the day. One night I came home to find the house empty and my room ransacked. They’d taken off with everything I had. On the desk in my room was a note that said I should get out of there in case people came looking. I figured they owed money or drugs to someone, so that left me no choice.

Louis can feel Harry’s tears pooling between his pecs, and he wants to rewind and stop it from ever happening. How anyone could do that to someone as beautiful and kind as Harry was beyond him. Rage bubbles up to the surface of Louis’ skin, he wants to make them pay for treating Harry so badly and abandoning him.

“Anyway, I took the little money I had in my pockets and packed up whatever belongings I could scrounge from my room and came to the city to look for work. It’s really hard though, with no phone and no place to live, it’s tough.”

Harry seems to have regained his composure, having gotten to the part where he has taken control of his life, he seems to be more defiant, rather than a passive participant.

“Some nights I get a spot in the shelter, sometimes it’s full. The night you found me, I’d missed out on a bed for the night. I was wandering around, trying to find a good spot out of the cold and that’s when the kids found me.”

Harry pauses again, sniffling, but he isn’t crying anymore which Louis takes as a good sign.

“And that’s it, that’s when you walked into my life.” Harry sits up and looks at Louis tentatively, brows furrowed but with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Louis thinks of all the things he could say, heartfelt and true, supportive and understanding. But no words seem right for this moment. Instead, he surges up and pulls Harry into a passionate kiss. Harry freezes, obviously confused, but it only takes a few seconds for him to catch up and kiss Louis back.

Louis’ brain is fizzing, thoughts running through his head at a million miles an hour. But one thought comes into focus and then loops in his head, he can’t shake it. He pulls back, clasping Harry’s hands in his.

“Harry. Thank you so much for sharing all of that. I can’t believe how brave and strong you are to have gone through all of that on your own. You’re amazing and I’m so proud to know you.”

Harry ducks his head, tears starting to form once again.

“Hey,” Louis places his finger under Harry’s chin, tilting his head back up to look at Louis, “I think you’re the most extraordinary person I’ve ever met. And I was wondering, would you maybe, uhm… Harry would you like to live here, with me, and Niall and Liam, permanently?”

Harry smile is blinding and it warms Louis’ heart. “Yeah, Lou. God. I’d love that. Thank you, so much. I’ll find a job soon and I can pay rent and everything.”

“Let’s worry about one thing at a time yeah. But sure, we can sort things out down the track.”

“Lou? Would I be living here as a… a housemate?” The flush that appears on his cheeks is so endearing and Louis wants to bundle him up and never let go.

“We can arrange that if it’s what you want. But I was actually hoping you might like to live with me, as my uhm… boyfriend?”

Harry surges towards Louis and knocks him back onto the bed, peppering kisses all over his face. “Yes, Lou. Oh my god. Yes!”

Louis knows it’s probably moving too fast, that everyone will tell him he’s crazy, but when the universe grants your birthday wish, it really would be rude to turn it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/181428143468/the-clock-strikes-christmas-explicit-homeless) if you feel so inclined!
> 
> Comments and kudos always welcome too! xx


End file.
